You name it!
by aut0m4t1cfl0w3rs
Summary: SLASH I dont know what to call this but i think you should name it and give me things to write about... YEAH HD w00t!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me I will not claim them as mine they belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Okay this is being written cause im bored out of my mind... I don't know whats going to happen and it might be a little screwed up but hey go with it. I'll try to make it humorous. Slash w00t. HP/DM  
  
Post OotP? I don't know if I want Sirius or not.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry has been having one of the best summers he's ever had with his muggle relatives but he can't really enjoy it. After the incident in the ministry at the end of last year Harry has been trying to get over the death of his godfather Sirius Black. In 3 days it will be his birthday and he will be legal and wont have to live with his terrible relatives. Harry has already got a plan for when he leaves.  
  
"Harry, time for dinner" Uncle Vernon called from the kitchen.  
  
Harry came out of his daze within a second "Be right down". Harry made his way downstairs and sat between his cousin and his uncle and across from his aunt. Pea soup, it looked disgusting and smelled disgusting, but tasted surprisingly good.  
  
"Duddikins, why arent you eating your food?" Aunt Petunia said to the overly large boy.  
  
"It looks like puke, mum, I can't eat that!" Dudley complained.  
  
"Actually Dud, it's pretty tasty. This is good Aunt Petunia could a have a spot more?" Petunia scowled for a second then smiled and obliged reluctantly.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I have a proposition for you?" Vernon nodded. "In 3 days its my birthday and ill be 16. That is the legal age and I could move out and you won't have me as a nuisance anymore. So I was hoping that you could bring me into London on my birthday?"  
  
"Well I think that could be arranged." Vernon looked pleased at the news. "Just have your stuff ready and loaded in the car so we don't lolligag that morning. I still have work you know." Harry's face went bright with excitement.  
  
"Thank You Uncle Vernon, I'll be sure to have everything ready and loaded." At that Harry ran upstairs to get everything he owned ready, even if he still had 3 days to wait he wanted to be ready. Harry took 3 pieces of parchment out of his trunk and started scribbling letters to 3 of the most important people in his life at that moment; Hermione, Ron and Remus. Each of them went along the same lines  
  
Hello, (Hermione, Ron, Remus)  
  
My 16th birthday is in 3 days and im going to be moving out of my Aunt and Uncles house because I will be of age aren't you excited for me? I cant wait to get out, my uncle has promised me he will bring me into London so I will be renting a room at The Leaky Cauldron for the last month of vacation.  
  
Be sure to come visit,  
Harry  
  
He attached the 3 notes to Hedwig's leg and told her where to take them, he gave her a treat and she was off.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"You ready, boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled upstairs to Harry. He had already packed his stuff in the car last night to make sure it was ready for the morning.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said running down the stairs and out the door, and jumped in the car.  
  
"Where in London?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"It's a little café called Mary's" Harry said. Knowing that Uncle Vernon wouldn't be able to see the Leaky Cauldron settled for the place across the street, thinking he might know it.  
  
"Okay, I think I know what you're talking about." Vernon said to Harry as they took off towards London.  
  
Sure enough, Vernon knew exactly where it was and Harry was happy he didn't have to explain what street it was on because frankly, he had no idea.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said as he pulled his trunk out of the car and set his cage on top of it and took off across the street. When Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron we walked up to the bar keep and asked for a room. He happily obliged, knowing full well who he was. Harry settled into his room that would be his for the month. Then set off to go play around in Diagon Alley.  
  
The first store he went to, was Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, because he had grown quite a bit since last year. Harry bought himself 1 new set of dress robes a fantastic green to match his eyes, and he also bought 3 new sets of school robes.  
  
After Madame Malkins he set off to other stores bought owl treats for Hedwig at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then headed off to the Magical Menagerie. Inside he looked around at all the fascinating creatures, and he came across an Augurey it looked so beautiful with its dark green feathers, so dark it almost looked black. Harry.  
  
"Not a creature you would normally find in a pet store, I know." Said a strange voice from behind the counter.  
  
"It's so beautiful, is it for sale?" Harry asked still staring at the bird.  
  
"Yes but its quite expensive." The strange man said.  
  
"I don't care id like to have it." Harry said.  
  
"That will be 150 Galleons" said the man.  
  
"Could you put it on my charge at Gringotts?" Harry offered.  
  
"Of course, ill just need your name."  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry said still staring at the bird.  
  
"Okay ill just need you to sign here." The man said pointing at the paper receipt.  
  
Harry signed and took the bird. He made sure he also got everything that he needed to take care of the bird. He brought it back to his room and when he came back out to go shopping again. He ran into Hermione walking in from Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh, Sor- HARRY" she said jumping on him giving him a huge bear hug. "How are you? How has your summer been? Oh my god I missed you."  
  
"Calm down Hermione, Im fine, its been good and I missed you too." Harry said "wanna go to Florean Fortescues and get and ice cream with me?"  
  
"Sure" came Hermione's reply as they started their walk to Floreans "I suspect the Weasleys will be here within a few weeks."  
  
"After I got your letter I asked my parents if I could stay here for a month so you didn't have to be alone the whole time."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione" Harry started "I really appreciate it, but you don't have to do that. I was hoping I could get a little time by myself anyway. I know that wont be a problem when Ron comes anyway." Harry winked.  
  
He was satisfied when Hermione blushed. She had been writing to Harry a lot over the summer about her feelings towards Ron but how she is so frustrated that he wont ask her out. So Harry and her have been planning to get Hermione to ask him and where and when. So they started planning and getting things ready while they ate. Going over everything they had set up.  
  
When they finished their Ice Cream Harry brought Hermione to go see his Augurey.  
  
"What should I name it?" Harry said "I've not even thought about it."  
  
"How about Draco?" Hermione winked.  
  
"Shut up, Hermione, I thought you said you wouldn't say anything about that." Harry said.  
  
"I think it is so cute though." Hermione said half-laughing.  
  
"Stop Hermione, Im serious." Harry said angrily.  
  
"What crawled up your ass?"  
  
"I just don't like to talk about it people could be listening"  
  
"What you don't want people to know that YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DRACO MALFOY?!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?! I SAID NO!!"  
  
"Don't worry I asked if these rooms had permanent silencing charms on them when I rented my room and he said yes all the rooms do. So DON'T worry your pretty little arse off." Hermione said smartly, sticking her tounge out at him.  
  
"Im gonna KILL YOU!" He said pouncing on Hermione, fake wrestling with her. "You had me so worried"  
  
"I know" she said smiling like a mad man.  
  
R&R please 


End file.
